Obsession
by zimfreak1997
Summary: A member of the Host club has fallen obsessively in love with Haruhi. But he's got very evil intentions on his mind. What will happen to poor Haruhi in this crazy fanfic? Rated M for a reason. Enjoy... If you must.
1. Chapter 1

**My first story! Read, review, but most of all, ENJOY :)**

CHAPTER 1- Haruhi's POV

"Meet the newest member of the Ouran High School Host Club!" said Tamaki. "Introducing… Ichiru!" he said with great enthusiasm. Behind Tamaki stood a guy, with shaggy black hair covering one eye. He was sort of tall. Maybe 6' 3"? And he looked like the "attractive to almost every girl" kind of guy.

I looked up from the Science book I was studying.

_Why do we need another member?_

"Ichiru, huh…?" said Renge, who appeared right next to me.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, startled. "Where the heck did you come from?"

"Hush, Haruhi!" Renge commanded.

"Woof..." I gestured like a dog sarcastically. Renge glared at me furiously, but then went on talking.

"If he's going to be a member of the Host Club, then we have to determine his character type." She said, in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Do we have to do this _now_?" whined Hikaru.

"Yes! Now, shut up!" Renge exclaimed.

_She's really harsh._

"Well he looks emo… or goth…" Kaoru said.

"No… not really…" I said.

"Really now?" Renge said angrily. If you're so smart, then what do you want him to be?"

"Well," I started. "He looks dark, but I wouldn't say he was emo. Or goth for that matter. And the girls always love a sensitive guy, so… How about the 'dark sensitive' type?"

"That's great!" Renge said. "I love it! Haruhi, you're almost as wonderfully smart as I am!"

_Because you're SO not self centered…_

"Well, if you will excuse me, I have important business to attend to," she said. Then Renge left us the usually way, by "powerful motor". Then Tamaki decided to introduce us all to Ichiru.

"Well," Tamaki said cheerily. "This is Honey." Then he pointed to Mori. "He's Mori. Those two boys over there, the twins, they're Hikaru and Kaoru. This is Kyoya. And the guy over there pretending like we don't exist is Haruhi."

"I'm not pretending that you don't exist, senpai," I said, rather irritated. "I'm _reading_."

"What book are you reading, Haru-chan?" Honey asked me curiously. "And what's it about?"

"It's about science," I replied. "It's not that interesting…"

"Then why are you reading it?" Honey asked.

_He's got a point… _Why_ am I reading this?_

"Uhhhhh…" I said, searching for a reason why.

While I was dumbfounded, Ichiru spoke up.

"Why is there a girl in the Host Club?" he asked. Tamaki's jaw dropped.

"H-HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIGURE IT OUT SO QUICKLY?" he exclaimed. I figured he fell kinda dumb, seeing as he didn't figure it out nearly as fast as Ichiru did.

"It's simple, really. My great-aunt's name was Haruhi," said Ichiru.

"Well," the twins said. "Now that he knows our little secret, we have to make him swear to secrecy. Ichiru! Do you swear on your honor as a Host, to keep the secret of Haruhi's gender?"

"Don't worry," Ichiru said. "I'm good at keeping secrets."

"Is that supposed to be a good thing, or a bad thing?" I asked.

"You tell me…" he said. I could tell he was trying to weird me out.

_Ugh… This guy's a wise guy… I don't like him already…_ I put down my science book, and I walked over to Tamaki.

"Hey, senpai," I said to Tamaki. "Why did you let this guy into to the Host Club anyway?"

"Why?" he replied, sounding disappointed. "Do you not like him?"

"Oh he's fine," I lied. "I'm just wondering…"

"Oh. Okay… Well, I let him join because he had too much time on his hands, and I thought he was a handsome young fellow, who'd make a _great_ addition to the Host Club. Plus, he seemed like a nice guy."

_Yeah… If by nice you mean weird…_

* * *

><p>It looked cloudy. I didn't like the looks of it. I hated thunderstorms. Thunder, lightning and I, don't really mix.<p>

"I sure hope it doesn't rain…" I said. I then received a reassuring pat on the back from Mori.

You'll be okay, Haruhi." He said. I looked up and smiled at him.

"Thanks, senpai." I said. Then it started pouring suddenly. "I don't mind the rain; it's the thunder and lightning I don't like."

"Don't worry, Haruhi." The twins said in unison. "We'll be right here for you."

BOOM!

"AHHH!" I screamed. I clung to Kaoru, scared out of my mind. Then Ichiru spoke up.

"What's up with Haruhi?"

"She's frightened," Kyoya said.

"Of thunder and lightning?" asked Ichiru.

"That's right," said Hikaru.

BOOM!

I lost it.

"Please! Make it stop!" I cried. The twins hugged me tight.

BOOM!

I started to cry.

"Aww, don't cry, Haruhi, we're all here for you," said Kaoru. "Hey, everyone! Group hug!"

"Yay!" Honey yelled. Then everyone joined the hug.

_Wow, I had no idea they cared this much._

**Yay! My First Chapter is finally typed up! Thanks movielover9 for encouraging me to type this story up! Soon there will be more chapters… but until then, Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**O.O I'm REALLY slow with this update… I kind of lost my muse for this story, but now I'm working on it again! Thanks to all you readers who read the first chapter and waited oh-so patiently on this one!**

Chapter 2- Tamaki's POV

"Hey, Kyoya senpai," I overheard Kaoru say. "Have you seen Haruhi at all today?"

"She's home sick today," Kyoya replied.

"Home sick?" I asked. How did my little girl get sick? She was fine yesterday. Poor Haruhi.

"Yes," Kyoya said, noticing I had overheard him.

"My poor little girl has unfortunately fallen ill? We should do something to help her get well again!" I suggested. "Any ideas, team?"

"We should get her a 'Get Well Soon' card!" Honey offered.

"That's a great idea, Honey-senpai!" I replied with great enthusiasm. "Let's go pick one out for her!"

"Alright!" the twins said in unison.

"You coming, Kyoya?" I asked.

"Oh, I suppose…" he replied.

"Great! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>After we got the card for Haruhi, we headed for her house.<p>

"Do you think she'll like the card, Tama-chan?" asked Honey-senpai.

"I'm positive she'll love it!" I replied. "What do you think, Ichiru?"

I turned to the newest member of the host club. I wanted to see what he thought of the card.

"Oh, I think she'll like it. After all, it is from all of her friends," Ichiru said with a smile.

We finally arrived at the Fujioka residence, and went up to the door. I knocked on the door. Ranka soon answered.

"Hello, boys!" he said. "Come to visit my little Haruhi, have you?"

"Yes, sir!" Honey-sempai replied with a giggle.

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see you all!" Ranka said with a big smile. He then noticed Ichiru, who seemed shocked to find that Haruhi's dad was a transvestite. I couldn't blame him though.

"Now, who's this young man?" Ranka inquired.

"This is Ichiru, the newest member of the Host Club." I replied.

"I see!" Ranka said. "A very handsome young man indeed." He said with a friendly grin. "I'm Haruhi's father, Ranka."

Ichiru's shock must have worn off, and rather quickly too, because then he shook Ranka's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Ichiru said with a smile.

"Please, come on in," Ranka gestured for us to come inside.

"Thank you, sir," I said as we went inside.

Haruhi was sitting comfortably on the couch in the main room of the apartment, sipping tea. She turned to us.

"Hi guys," she said. "What are you all doing here?"

"We came to bring you this!" Hikaru said holding up the envelope containing the card.

"We all thought we should pay you a visit and see how you're feeling," said Kaoru.

"Really? Just for me?" Haruhi said as Hikaru gave her the card. The expression on her face made me smile. She has adorable eyes.

"That's right Haru-chan!" Honey-senpai said with a smile. "Tama-chan wanted to do something to make you feel better, so we all got you this card! Even Ichiru-chan came!"

I then looked at Ichiru who hadn't spoken much today. I wondered why he was so quiet.

"Thanks so much you guys," Haruhi said with a smile.

"Don't thank us yet, Fujioka," Ichiru finally spoke up. "Open the envelope. I think you'll like what's inside."

Haruhi nodded with a smile and began to carefully open the envelope. She took the card out and observed the picture on the front and laughed. On the card cover was a picture of 2 cartoon characters caring for a third character that was sick. She opened the card and read the little message saying "Get well soon!" She turned to us and smiled widely.

"This is really sweet," she said. "Thank you."

**So, that's Chapter 2 of Obsession! Did you enjoy? Meh… I'll admit, it's not my best chapter of the story, but at least it's up! So R&R and have a great day! (Oh! And don't let strangers into your house, that's bad…)**


End file.
